How the Grinch Stole Christmas
Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! is a 1966 animated television special based on the book of the same title by Theodor Geisel (better known as Dr. Seuss), directed by legendary cartoon director Chuck Jones. Notably the first prime-time animated television special based on a Dr. Seuss book, it features narration by Boris Karloff (who also voiced the title character) and music written by Albert Hague. Plot It is Christmas Eve in Whoville, and everyone is decorating for the big day tomorrow -- everyone except for the Grinch, a sour, depressed hermit who lives in a cave on nearby Mount Crumpit, a steep high mountain just north of the city. His only companion is his unloved but loyal dog, Max. The Grinch absolutely hates everything about Christmas, because of the noise surrounding the entire town on Christmas Day. Annoyed at their rejoicing and unable to understand the Whos' happiness after dealing with it for over 50 years, the Grinch tries to come up with a plan to "stop Christmas from coming". Just then, after seeing Max having gotten covered in snow in a way that makes him look like Santa Claus, the Grinch gets the notion of disguising himself as Santa and stealing all of the Whos' presents, believing that is enough to stop the holiday from coming. First, he cuts out a coat and a hat and sews some fluff onto them. Then, he takes a reindeer horn and ties it to Max's head. Finally, the Grinch brings out a big stack of bags, loads it onto his sled, and starts down on his journey to Whoville in a very comical way with Max pulling the sled. Once he has snuck into Whoville, the Grinch gets to work stealing everything in the first house he enters. While stuffing their tree up the chimney, though, a young girl named Cindy Lou Who wakes up and asks him why he's taking the Christmas tree. The Grinch fibs his way out of it by telling her that one of the lights is broken and he's taking it to his workshop to fix. After tucking Cindy Lou back in bed, the Grinch stuffs up the tree, and goes up the chimney himself, taking the log for their fire behind him. He then proceeds to steal everything in all the other houses afterwards, leaving Max with the job of loading everything onto the sled. Loaded with everything the Whos owned, the Grinch and Max take the presents up to Mt. Crumpit, where the Grinch plans to dump it all over the cliff. Feeling joyous at the moment, the Grinch prepares to listen for a sad cry from the Whos. Instead, the Whos are still happy and singing carols. It is at this point that the Grinch realizes the true meaning of Christmas and has a change of heart. After managing to retrieve the sled from falling over the edge of the mountain, he brings everything back to the Whos and is invited to participate in their holiday feast. Category:TV Specials Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Noggin Category:Qubo Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel